


【火影乙女 | 鼬】下雨天

by linlin1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlin1/pseuds/linlin1
Summary: ◆感谢@Lorc 的约稿◆火影乙女，鼬◆car，PWP，叛忍x游女
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	【火影乙女 | 鼬】下雨天

◆感谢@Lorc 的约稿  
◆火影乙女，鼬  
◆car，PWP，叛忍x游女  
  
◆  
  
今日有雨。  
我坐在窗前，看着外面灰蒙蒙的天空，鼻腔中满是雨季的阴冷。妈妈桑抱怨着这个鬼天气恐怕要影响到生意，新来的小姑娘们偷偷笑着，为此庆幸，然后被妈妈桑打骂着去干活儿。  
  
每当这种时候，我这种“老人”的地位就凸显了出来。其实17岁这个年龄在外面的世界还是蹦蹦跳跳的少女，但在这个“里面的世界”……嘛，有些时候，也是没办法的事。  
我抱着暖炉望着窗外的细雨发呆，妈妈桑推门而入，从梳妆台上挑了一个华丽得过分的簪子，走过来，也不管我喜不喜欢，直接插到了我的头发中。她的眼角有着细纹，但能在这个世界活到这个年纪的女性……都不简单。她向我又抱怨了一遍这鬼天气，我笑笑不说话。其实每年雨季她都会这么叫骂上好一阵子，也没见这间花廊倒闭。  
她又说我，以后这种天气不要费心打扮了，浪费她的脂粉钱。我没有点破她给我别漂亮簪子的行为，只是望着窗外灰蒙蒙的世界发呆。她见我无趣——也是，她又不给我钱，我为什么要像对待男性客人那样给她赔笑——又转身离开了。  
  
窗外的天色越来越暗，雨却越来越大。  
今日花廊的客人寥寥无几，大多还都是借着睡一晚避雨又“解渴”的浪人，消费并不高。就在我看着完全黑下来的窗外昏昏欲睡时，听到了几声铃音。  
  
——！  
我从昏昏欲睡的状态中惊醒，侧耳倾听，清脆的铃音由远及近。  
  
心跳声微微加快，我从自己的房间中走出。高级游女繁重的衣裙让人迈不开步子，我走到花廊大门前时，那扇木门恰好被人打开。  
男人戴着斗笠，雨水顺着帽檐流下，斗笠下的白纱遮住了他的面容。我看到了那个带有“朱”字的戒指，轻笑一声，迎了上去。  
  
他是我的熟客。尽管我至今都不知道他姓何名何，甚至不清楚他的具体长相。  
说来也没什么，他可能是忍者。忍者不愿意暴露身份也是理所当然的事情。  
  
男性忍者，总有这类个人的欲望需要宣泄。来我们这里的男忍者不少，任务中前来偷欢的也不少，大家也都习惯了。  
  
我从不多问多说，好奇心是零，大概这也是他放心的原因。不是我没有好奇心，而是……这位客人出手大方又从不故意折腾人，所以即使我有好奇心也都把问题吞了回去。他没有摘下斗笠，但……  
今日有雨。  
满是水汽上楼似乎也不太好。气氛有些尴尬，我轻声开口：“我给您去拿……”  
  
“不用了。”他打断我，嗓音清冷低沉，带着一如既往的疏离感，示意我上楼等他。  
  
我感到有些沮丧，倾身行礼，然后转身上楼回到了自己的房间。待我推开门的时候，他已经站在我的房间之中。  
哈，我就知道他是忍者。  
我露出笑容，拿出手帕擦拭他肩膀上的水汽。隔着斗笠的薄纱，可以隐约看到他年轻又好看的面部轮廓。他纵容了我几秒，随后——  
  
随着清脆的铃声，他扯开了我的手。  
我倒不恼，请他坐下，我的房间内恰好刚刚煮好了热茶，在这湿冷的夜晚总需要一些暖和的东西暖胃，顺便聊聊什么作为虚伪的开场白。尽管以往大部分时间都是我一个人在逼逼，他的话极少，只是偶尔能听到几声似是有些无奈的应和。  
  
但今日他显然没什么听我废话的兴致。或许忍者的体质都太好了，也不需要什么热茶先暖暖胃。他从袖口掏出了一个布袋，扔到了我面前的茶几上，我知道里面是今日的嫖资，沉甸甸的，远比一般人要大方许多。  
他坐到我的身旁，有些粗暴地扯开了我的衣襟——冰凉的手指带着雨水的寒气，划过我的皮肤，我微微发颤。他抽出我系着衣裙的一根缎带，蒙住了我的双眼。我听到他摘下的斗笠落在榻榻米上的声响。  
  
哪怕高级游女的衣装再繁重，在便于脱这方面都是一样的。仅仅数秒，我就感到自己的身躯暴露在他的眼前。天气有些阴冷，哪怕在有着暖炉的室内，我也感到自己因为雨天的寒气起了鸡皮疙瘩。被遮挡的视线只能模糊看到灯光，他的眼神却带着一样的热度，舔舐着我里面一丝不挂的肉体。  
我轻声道：“今天很急吗？”  
他带着雨水潮湿的手指顺着我的锁骨向下，属于忍者的粗糙手掌托起我一侧的乳肉，依旧沉默着没有回答我的问题。  
我咧嘴笑了，我也没想着要他回答。他几乎很少接我的话茬，但也没真的把我的嘴堵上不让我说话——或许是我还有着自知之明不去讲那些不该出口的东西。  
  
他今日似是有些烦躁，对我胸前自傲的双峰没什么过多的兴趣。那双手拍了拍我的皮肤，我哼哼了两声，会意。被蒙着眼睛向床的方向摸去……可他又按住了我的肩膀。  
我：“……”  
今天这么急躁吗？我挤出标准的微笑，他又拧了下我的脸，我痛呼出声小腿试图踹了他一下可只踩到了空气。主动完全脱下了半搭在肩膀上的衣裙。直接在榻榻米上面做可不怎么好受，容易擦伤，我把它们铺在榻榻米上，随后改变了自己体位——  
趴在地上，撑着自己的身子，撅起了自己的屁股。  
  
他一直都比较喜欢后入式。我觉得也不一定是他真的喜欢，只是这样一个体位对他而言是最安全的。  
我不由得对他心生怜悯，究竟有多少仇人、该怎样谨慎，在这种时候都无法完全放纵呢？  
  
我听到衣衫落地的声响，应该是他脱下了那件黑底红云的外袍。他的手掌有了些温度，不再冰冷，抚摸过我的臀肉。我知道自己下面此时干巴巴的，而他在性事上又是那种中规中矩的类型，待会儿一定不好受。  
我装模作样地嘤咛了一声，开口对他说：“床头柜第二个抽屉里……嗯，有润滑液。”  
他顿了一下，没有起身。我感到有些不妙，或许自己说错了话，刚想再开口补救下什么时，他的双手分开了我的双腿，我的私处呈现在他的眼前。我感受到他的目光，随后是他的手指……  
  
前几秒还有些急躁的男人此时却有着意外的耐心，他恢复了些温度的手指划过我的蜜缝，拨开我的花瓣，中指轻轻探入紧闭的花穴。  
有些胀痛，我呜咽了一声。  
他的动作停了一下，食指向前找到我的阴蒂，毫不吝啬地揉弄了起来。快感让人双腿发酸有些撑不住身子，我装模作样地叫了起来，然后他的另一只手啪的扇了我的屁股一下，我闭嘴了。  
  
他是少言寡语的人，在这种时候也不喜欢做作的聒噪。  
他的确是个怪人，与所有客人都不同，不喜欢我表现得淫荡也不要我去装清纯，每次扔钱蒙眼安静办事随后走人，连云彩都不带走一片。  
  
我感到自己的下面逐渐潮湿有了水声，被调教完善的身子早已习惯了这类事情，甚至形成了条件反射、学会了苦中作乐。我摆动着自己的腰，配合着他的手指抽插。忍者的手总是粗糙的，他们常年使用各类忍具战斗在第一线，薄茧在穴肉内总有着奇妙的感觉。  
他抽出了自己的手指，我对此感到不满。被逐渐攀升的快感扔在半路，心脏砰砰跳着，扭腰无声催促他。  
  
我听到了一声淡淡的叹息。  
没等我怀疑这又是个什么进展，就感到他握住了我的腰——我可算松了口气，可以借力保持这个姿势——然后他的性器前端抵上了我的穴口。  
……刚刚也许是我的错觉。  
  
他的前端轻轻摩擦了几下我的穴口，我喘着气想扭腰却被他按得死死的。就在我受不了又想说话的时候，他缓缓挺进，那柱身撑开了我的肉壁，进入了我的身体。  
雨季中，今夜的第一个客人。  
或许和他在一起时总是被蒙着眼睛的缘故，我可以清晰地感受到他的形状、听到窗外滴滴答答的雨声，还有他难得的屏息和呼气。他很有耐心，缓慢地进入、时间和快感都被拉长，我终于受不了呜呜地叫了出来。可他偏偏在全根没入顶到宫口后，才开始了今夜的正餐。  
  
快感传来，我的双臂终于撑不住身体，上半身趴了下去。榻榻米的纹路隔着衣料摩擦着敏感的乳尖，发型散乱垂了下来。他有力的双臂握着我的腰几乎成为了唯一的支撑点，性器一次次撑开穴肉又拔出，我听到了他终于重了些的喘息声。  
他的汗水滴在我的腰窝，我轻颤了一下，故意收紧花穴，他僵了一下随即用力把我按向他。  
  
……忍者总是这样，快感中，我迷迷糊糊地想，忍者总是让人猜不透。  
  
……  
事后，我听到他从窗户离开的声响后，才解开了遮挡视线的缎带。  
  
窗外还在下雨，凉凉的夜风中，茶几上沉甸甸的布袋散发着金钱的味道。我光着身子，爬了过去，布袋中是远远高于标价的金钱，以及一小瓶金平糖。  
哈、来这里的男人们总喜欢带上一点儿这种小玩意儿。  
  
雨下了一夜，今晚只有一个客人。  
我听着雨声做了一个梦，鲜见地梦到了从前的事，明明今年也不过17岁，却好像是很久很久之前的事情。  
  
我出身于木叶村，小时后父母还在木叶的警卫队做些后勤工作，说白了也是给高傲的宇智波一族打杂。之后发生了一些我也不清楚到底是什么的变故，我被卖到了村外。  
我梦到了小时后大家都在吐槽宇智波一族的事，大家都不太喜欢他们，在背后说着坏话。我因为父母工作原因能接触到一些宇智波的族人，只能反驳至少他们长得都挺好看的。她们叽叽喳喳地起哄说我喜欢上谁了……  
……那年情人节，我送了他一瓶攒零花钱买下的金平糖。  
  
【END】


End file.
